Oh great, just what I need!
by Little Girlie Wolf
Summary: Life sucks then you die! Yeah, not true believe me. Because, besides being the only shewolf in history, a 'bitter harpy', having a leech for a BFF, & being related to Bella, I have this..suitor. One I would NEVER consider, mind you.R
1. Preface? Maybe just Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't own Obsessed by Mariah Carey nor do I own the Twilight characters. I do, however own this plot! Please R&R, if you want to at least..  
I don't like to force people to review :) Enjoy.....

* * *

_So oh oh oh oh_

_So oh oh oh oh_

_So oh oh oh oh_

_So oh oh oh oh_

_-*-_

It was about two in the afternoon and I was in my room. Jake had promised to come over because he had to fix my computer. Yeah, like that would improve my social life. Getting on Facebook or _Twittering_, or MySpace. Haa, I snorted at the thought. My only connection to other people is my cellphone, and even that isn't dependable since I phase all the time. I don't even know why my mom forced Jacob to fix my computer. We hate each other, him pining over that stupid,selfish,leech loving necrophile. And me pining over our _beloved _Alpha, or so he put it.

I decided to pass the time, I would check my phone for new texts. As I scrolled down my Aeon touch screen phone, my inbox said I had 2 new messages. I opened the first one and it was from Rosalie. Rose and I had tentatively started a friendship until we were BFFs. The phone was actually a gift from her. Anyway I read what she wrote; **What's wrong Mutt? Cat got your tongue? Lol :) Call me soon or you'll have to face Alice!!** I laughed when I read that, such a bitch.

The next one was from a number I had gotten pissed at seeing. Ughh couldn't he leave me alone?! As I was about to read it Jake walked in holding some sort of techy wiry mess.

"Hey Leah, I'm here to fix that ancient thing you call a computer.", he smirked. I gave him a fierce glare and just decided to ignore him. He strutted in a annoying cocky way, it was kinda cute._Woa Leah hold on did you just call Jacob Black cute?!?!_

"Just shut up and fix the damn thing already.", I growled in a low voice. His smirk only grew wider and he walked to the computer.

Deciding to go through with my 'ignore Jake' plan I went to check what _he_ wrote this time. I already told him to fuck off and leave me alone. **Hey Babe. Miss me? Couse you do. Why don't you come over to my house so we can add you and me,subtract our clothes,divide your legs an multiply? Don't worry I'll make you scream my name so much you'll be begging for this daddy's fish fry ;P **I snarled at the last part. That _bastard_ how dare he say that?!

Jake looked up from the piece of shit he was working on and raised and eyebrow. I just shook my head at him and looked back down to the message _Mike Newton_ sent me and groaned. This is the kind of messages I've been recieving for the past weeks. Apparently he's gotten over his thing for Bella and became _obsessed _with me, literally. A bunch of kids asked me how come I was going out with Newton and I had to spend days convincing them! Everyone in Forks and La Push knew except for the pack. They were too ignorant to notice.

"Honestly Leah, stop it. I know I'm incredibly sexy and you have wet dreams of me but no noises now, ok?", he said faking annoyance. What a jerk!_ Adorably hot...shut up Leah!_

_"_Haa in your dreams Black! Now shut the hell up so I can make a call." I scowled at him.

He just shrugged and thankfully went back to work. I decided to annoy him and call Rose knowing how much he hated her. I opened my phone and and dialed her number.

"Hello?", her musical voice on the phone. From my periphal vision I saw Jacob frown and roll his eyes. I smirked this time and answered Rose.

"Oh hey Rose. Guess what happened.", I told her my head hanging off the side of the bed.

"Ummm..you imprinted on a poodle and turns out it was rich and you took it for a walk in the park. Then it pooped on your shoe but you forgave it because you would do anything for it?"

"Worse", Jacob smiled hearing our conversation, obviously, "Jacob's at my house." I said all dramatically and snickered.

"Oh no! You have my deepest sympathy", Rose drawled sarcastically. I chuckled, she was the best.

"No seriously now. I got _another_ fucking text from that bastard and it's the worst yet!"

"Damnit, shit! What does it say?!"

"You do not wanna hear it, you'll have to see for yourself! I'll forward it. While I was reading it I was like, why you so obsessed with me?"

_So oh oh oh oh_

_So oh oh oh oh_

_So oh oh oh oh_

_So oh oh oh oh_

_-*-

* * *

_

_**A/N:**_ Well, is it good? If you can please review so I can see what I should work on. Umm, if there is any confusion this is post Breaking Dawn, there will be slight Blackwater, and Loch Ness never happened [sorry to Ness lovers]. Thank you for reading!

P.S I got the computer fixing part from a fic I read. And the 'fish-fry'part from a parody, I think it's called "The Erotic Awakening of Bella Swan". I forgot the computer-fixing fic name but I thank those people! If there are more ideas from other fics thank you, too!


	2. Hot Alpha's & how obsession started

_**A/N**_: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor Mariah Carey. I am however author of this plot, so it's mine, bitchezz :D

Please Read&Review, if you can. Enjoy!

_Recap :D_

**"Damnit, shit! What does it say?!"**

**"You do not wanna hear it, you'll have to see for yourself! I'll forward it. While I was reading it I was like, why you so obsessed with me?"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_All up in the blogs_

_Saying we met at the bar_

_When I don't even know who you are_

_-*-_

"Wow, it was that bad?!", Rose exclaimed

"Yes! This text is by far too low even for _him_! The last part pissed me off more than anything else!!", I all but screamed into the phone

"Calm down Lee, you're hurting my super awesome vampire hearing. Forward it to Emmetts cell I have it here"

I looked through my phone, wich thank god had multitasking. When I found that damn text I didn't even want to open it, so I quickly forwarded it to Emmett's cell.

Ok you should have it any minute now.", When I turned to look at Jacob, he was giving me a bewildered look

"Woa, whoever that dude is he sure got you _pissed_. Even more than Paul!", he said in mock astonishment, but I could see a faint trace of concern in his eyes

I just rolled my eyes and glared at him, "Get back to work. You'll hear it eventually when I phase", I muttered. A bit of bitterness leaked into my voice.

"Holy fucking shit!! How dare that son of a bitch say that?! ! He is soo dead", she snarled, "Oh and I've heard waay better pick up lines! Lame ass..."

"I know, I know & it'll keep up.", I moaned rolling on the bed, "You know when I first found out about this obsession? He apparently has a myspace,facebook, & every other social network! So he writes this blog about how he has this new girl and that I'm offa him, but I don't know. Sos the next day I go up to Forks for groceries. And some teenagers come up to me and say 'You his new girlfriend?! You're hot! He wasn't lying' " I hear Jake chuckle behind me, and I turned around and flicked him off.

"Ughhh, eck he's so creepy...", she shudders.I could just imagine her flipping her hair,"go on."

"Right. So I'm like, 'WTF, you talking about, I don't have a boyfriend?". And they stare at me like I'm crazy. 'In his blog, he wrote about you'. I say 'Okkk,sure  
uh-huh. But I don't have a damned clue what you're talking about!'. I didn't make much of it since I thought it was a joke! But later I actually saw the stupid blogs. I really told him off once by phone and that bitch ignored it."

"This is such a ruff situation,aha!",she laughed. When I didn't say anything, she paused and said,"Oh c'mon mutt, I only wanted you to lighten up."

"It's ok Blondie, I just want to think things over. It's enough for you to listen.", I sighed, "See ya later, 'kay? We'll go watch a movie or somethin."

"Sure Leah, I'l see you later", and then we both hung up.

I looked over to see what Jacob was doing and it turns out he was almost finished. He looked at the computer in deep concentration and it made him look older, sexy almost. _Wait...what the fuck? Did I just think of my Alpha as sexy,..again?! What is with you Leah?_

But I couldn't deny the fact that he was handsome. His inky black hair hung just a bit above his ears and somehow it managed to look clean & shiny, despite being a wolf. His skin was smooth just like everyone in the pack, a perk of being a wolf. His dark eyes were surrounding by thick lashes. His body was lean and well muscled without being too bulky and he was tall, real tall.

I didn't realize I was staring at him, until he cleared his throat. I looked up and he was wearing a smug smirk, I really wanted to slap it off no matter how hot he is. He leaned in and said the corniest thing," Take a picture it'll last longer.", and I could see the amusing glint in his eye.

I felt my cheeks go pink with embarassment and anger. _Fuck....shit._ I just rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue while flicking him the bird. Wow, I can multitask too!

"Whatever Jacob, get done with that piece of goddamn ancient shit done, I need alone time right about now."

He just shook his head in disappointment and looked back down. I lay down with my face buried in the pillow and I wanted to scream so bad. I would have to go to the Cullen's later. I still was surprised at myself by how much I had grown used to the leeches. We still called each other names like, parasite, dogs, leeches,& mongrel but it was affectionate.

Rose and I had bonded over our similarities. One day I had gone to the Cullens real quick to pick up test results. At that time, I could barely stand going there but knowing if I could have children made me desperate. Once Dr. Acula had given them to me, I was too excited to wait so I opened them early. All it took was a glance and I was out of there. I was menopausal so I couldn't bear children, and the test only proved that. The devastation had made me run as fast as I could and phase. I didn't know where I ended up but Rosalie came across me. Naked and just broken she found me, and she sympathised with me. We headed to the manor, because at that point I didn't care. We found out that we both hated Bella, we couldn't bear children, and we were both considered bitter and cold-hearted. Somehow things just picked up after that.

Spending time with Rose also meant spending time with at least one or two other vampires. Alice had weared me down and I started to warm up to the little pixie, even though her obsession with shopping annoyed me. But eventually with a lot, I mean a _lot_ of whining, a bit of guilt and they got me to the mall. In the end it benefited me because I was in serious need of a new wardrobe. They actually pretty much bought a whole new closet full of clothes and even though I insisted not to buy much, they made a few subtle threats about using Jasper against me. Alice was actually really cool when you got passed with her shopping craze. But they still have yet to give me a makeover, I'm even harder to get to agree than Bella-Bitch.

I was cool with Jasper and Emmett, we teased each other, mostly. Emmett with more innuendos than anything, and Jasper with his dry sense of humor. Jasper understood my pain but then again, he could feel my emotions.

I respected Esme and Carlisle because they were kind. Esme cooked real good food, and she was too motherly to hate. Carlisle was friendly and he was a great doctor, closest to human than the others. Edward avoided me because he knew how much I loathed Bella, and she and I could not be in the same fucking house, _ever_. I tried to ignore her but it was hard. Like she turned into a vampire and suddenly she was the most perfect person in the world. She actually kept insisting on having Jacob over there and she kept going on about how she _needed_ him, bitch please. I rolled my eyes at the last statement and found myself hanging off the bed again.

I looked over at Jacob again and noticed he was already starting the computer. _Damn, that was fast._

"Alright Leah, the piece of crap is finished. All you have to do is not break it oo-kay?," he stretched the words, as if talking to a 5 year old, "Oh, and try not to get mad when it's going super slow, and phase and then rip it's wires out. I really don't want to repeat the process."

"Shut the hell up. At least I'm not the one who broke the stupid blender trying to make sausage and cheese smoothie! You got so mad, Emily had to be escorted out of the stupid house!.", I shot back, and gave him my death glare. He cringed back, wuss.

"Woa, calm down Leah god, it was just a fucking joke. Seriously that dude has you all reved up. Who is he anyways?", he asked. Genuine curiosity and annoyance shown in his dark eyes again. I looked at him for a minute and merely shrugged him off.

"Like I said, you'll find out when I phase and I really don't wanna talk about it. I guess I'll see you tomorrow or at the Casa de Leeches", I responded. He shook his head, apparently adamant on finding out.

"Don't push it Jake", I growled,"Even when I found out about the blogs, I didn't have a damn clue who he was."

With that he nodded and left. I sighed and looked around, my life was a fucking soap opera. What was with my thoughts toward Jacob? He's just a guy, capable of imprinting, heartbreak waiting to happen. I wasn't attracted to him? Right?

Or was I?

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys :)  
_**Before I get anything else said, I would like to thank my wonderful helper/editer Edwards-Gurl**_**_09,she is the best!!_**  
I'm not really happy with the ending. The last sentence she said referred to the lyrics of the song.  
For those of you who requested Blackwater, I hope you liked it. I will definitely add more of it, since I love the pairing  
And for the explanation on Rose/Leah friendship, it's there.  
In the last chap. I mentioned necrophilia it's sex with dead people, lol. O.o  
I give special credit to the fics who's phrases or anything is in this story. _Ex: Dr. Acula, the pick up line, etc  
_Please review and tell me if it's OOC! :)

P.S every chapter is 1 or 2 verses  
Oh and Jacob doesn't know who the guy is cuz she only referred to MN as 'he,him, bastard' e.t.c :D


	3. Freakin little liar!

_**A/N: **_Yeah, yeah you know the drill. I do not won Twilight or Obsessed, but the plot is minez!  
R&R :D

_Recap_

**With that he nodded and left. I sighed and looked around, my life was a fucking soap opera. What was with my thoughts toward Jacob? He's just a guy, capable of imprinting, heartbreak waiting to happen. I wasn't attracted to him? Right?**

**Or was I?**

* * *

_Sayin I'm up in your house_

_Sayin I'm your car_

_But you in LA and I'm out at Jermaine's _

_-*-_

After Jacob left, I was left alone with my tangled emotions. I sighed missing how simple my life used to be. Seth was at Quil's and my mom had moved in with Charlie. I shuddered at the thought of my mom knocking boots with Charlie. I mean he's a great guy and everything but he's related to Bella. But, still he alone was a good person. The only problem I had was Bella. The sparkly loving whore.

Anyway, Jacob was probably at the Cullens and that means I could go for a run. After a long debate, Embry came to our pack and Quil couldn't stand to leave La Push. He was too busy having a tea party with Claire's stuffed animals, dressed in a ballerina suit.

I swear I would think Quil was gay, had I not known about the wolf shit. I knew a handful of people thought he was. Why, just a few months ago we were at a party. Quil was there and he never looked at another chick. Their flirty innuendos and eyelash fluttering rolled off him. Then suddenly this guy slapped Quil's ass and winked, & with a smile a clown would find creepy, he said "I like them big and burly."

Everyone was so stunned, I had to save the day by sitting on Quil's lap and smirking at the guy. The guy didn't back down, he just rolled his eyes and gave me a once-over, then proceeded to give Quil his martini. Once the dude, was gone, Quil still had his jaw dropping and he looked beyond surprised, he looked scared. the rest of the pack were practically on the floor rolling with laughter. I rolled my eyes at them and started to stand up, but for some reason he clutched the fabric of my shirt. I turned around with a confused look and I could've sworn I heard Sam growl.

Quil leaned in, "Stay here, Lee! Please, what if the scary dude comes again?!", he whispered-yelled. I chuckled at him and told him to man up and let me go. He still was clinging to my shirt and I slapped his hand away.

"Quil! Get used to it! You hang out with a toddler, dress up with her makeup, always talk to a bunch of half naked boys. What do you expect people to make of that?", I had retorted.

Those sure were good times, but everything changed, We drifted apart and now there was always an uncomfortable tension. We barely hung out anymore and they were too absorbed in their lives to know what was happening to me. Which brought me back to my problem. I went outside and stripped, in the woods of course. When I phased there were no thoughts in my head and it was quiet. I was so grateful because I wanted to go for a run alone, with only my thoughts.

~**~

**Two Days Later**

I cursed under my breath as the snobby, register girl handed me my groceries. Her name tag said her name was Jessica. As I signed my name, she noticed, her eyes widened, and she glared at me. _WTF is up with this bitch?! _I thought. I just shrugged it off and went to my car,another part gift from the Cullens. I had been adamant on paying at least half because I wasn't so keen on accepting gifts from the parasites.

I was in Forks, _again, _shopping for goddamn groceries because a bunch of wolves with high metabolisms ate the fucking food. I really wanted Seth to come but the bitch hid and I had to come alone. I had a lot of food that would probably last a normal family about two months but we would finish in weeks.

I was so busy concentrating on putting the groceries up, I didn't see the group of teenagers heading torwards me. When I finally stood upright they were right in front of me. I raised an eyebrow when I noticed the males in the group staring at my body. _Horny teenage boys, ughh._

I cleared my throat and said, "Can I help you?"

One of them, a blond haired queen bee glared, " So you're what Mike Newton has been going on about? "

_Fucking bitch. Damn you Mike Newton! You are so dead, you cum drinking cunt! _

I groaned internally and shook my head. They waited expectantly. I decided to play dumb, "Who?"

The bitch raised her eyebrows and she gave me what was supposed to be her fiercest glare. _Bitch please, I can do hundred times worse, _"Don't be a liar, you know well who I'm talking about. You're the slutt he dumped Jess for!"

Now I get why the whore inside was glaring at me. I shook my head again and then I retorted, "You mean that little stalker who's always lying about me? Hell

no! I've never even heard of him before! I have nothing to do with that lying cunt."

She laughed haughtily and turned to me once more. "I don't believe you, and neither does anyone here. Heard that you've been in his house and up in his car.

His words are pretty descriptive."

It took all my will to not phase and hunt Newton down, after taking out the bitch of course. I was getting impatient to get to La Push. I gave her _my_ fiercest glare and she blanched. _That's right ho, I'm The Bitch! _"Believe what you want, but all he'll ever get from me is his own wet dreams."

With that I got into my car, a really fast one. I could feel their stares since the Cullens are the only ones with those types of cars. Getting out of the parking space, I sped away.

~**~

When I got home I pulled into the drive way, fast. Seth was home waiting sheepishly for me. I gave him a quick death glare and told him to take out the stuff.

When I got to my room, I didn't bother changing. I ran straight to the computer that, thank god Jacob had fixed well, and quickly went to his blogs. As I read on my face showed more and more disgust. The things he said about me were so vile, they should be rated X. I mean, it's like he was spying on me to see how I looked naked or something. I'm pretty sure that he's never even seen me in a bikini, let alone fucking _naked._

A bunch of guys who's user names might as well have been, _NeverTouchedWomen01, _commented it and I was ready to throw up the deer I had eaten. _EEEW, Mike Newton will die! I will beat him to death, make Carlisle change him and kill him again!!_

I growled when I saw the date this supposedly happened. I had forgotten my girl's night with Rose & had to go somewhere else. How can he say I'm up in his house and in his car, when he's in Fork's and I'm over at Jake's?!

* * *

_**A/N: **_Yupp, that's chapter 3.  
_Again, I would like to thank wonderful Darlene for helping me!  
_Feedback is love! Please R&R and tell me if it's OOC. Sorry for not enough Blackwater.  
No, Jake and the rest of the pack still don't know. They only have a vague idea, but soon forgot it :(  
Again, credit to fanfics whose ideas are on here :D  
Chapter 4 will involve a confrontation and the pack will find out! O.O


	4. The confrontation, and a unexpected kiss

_**A/N:**_ Watever, I don't own the characters or the song.  
I _do_ own the idea, plot whatever of it. :D  
R&R

_Recap_

**I growled when I saw the date this supposedly happened. I had forgotten my girl's night with Rose & had to go somewhere else. How can he say I'm up in his house and in his car, when he's in Fork's and I'm over at Jake's?!

* * *

**

_I'm up in the A._

_You so so lame_

_And no on here even mentions your name_

_It must be the weed, it must be the E_

_Cuz you be poppin, hood, _

_You get it poppin'_

_-*-_

I stormed out of my room after that. When I got to the kitchen, I saw Seth. He was making himself a sandwich and suddenly, I needed some food.

" Hey Seth, to compensate for your err_..betrayal, _make me a sandwich?", I said

"Aaaaaw, c'mon Lee, I already put up the groceries!", Seth whined

" Exactly, so now make me a sandwich. Pleease, Seth-y bear?", I used my best girl voice, and batted my lashes

It worked, he flinched and admitted defeat," Ok, fine! But please do not ever do that again! It's weird."

"Sure, now hurry up! I want an egg salad one!", I retorted. He went into the kitchen and I heard some rattling and then an 'ouch' and then silence. He came back sulky and glaring. He was holding a sandwich that looked more like a dead rabbit.

"Here you go", he threw it at me and with my uber cool super wolf reflexes, I caught it. Deciding to annoy him further, I gave him a mischievous smile.

" Seth! This one is white bread! I want whole grain! What do you want me to get fat?! You bitch, you did it on purpose,didn't you?! Now you're gonna have to walk around with a pudgy sister! I _want whole grain!_ You asshole! ", I used my best bitchy voice and threw the sandwich at him.

He caught it and his face was _furious_! Oops. He he..."No I didn't! You can't even get fat, you're a fucking _wolf_! Your metabolism burns it all up!"

"Whatever.", I said stubbornly, I could see him sighing in frustration

"You know what? We're going to the Cullen's!", he dragged me to the door. I let him drag me and pretended to be pissed off. Seth is so fun to annoy.

~~*~~

We arrived at the Crypt, and apparently Mind-Rapist told Esme because she was there when we opened the door. Everyone else was in the house, Emmett and Rose in the love seat, Alice and Jasper were looking at something on the computer and Ed-weird with Bella-Brat were in the kitchen with Carlisle.

Strangely enough, Jacob wasn't there. Seth came in and made a big show of rubbing his stomach and sniffing the air. Esme smiled warmly at us and pointed towards the kitchen. " There's fresh food in there if you're hungry"

"Yeah, that would be awesome. Our food at home isn't exactly edible when Seth makes it." I said and glared at Seth

He just glowered back at me and said,"Whatever, you were just being ungrateful for my wonderful thoughtfulness"

Everyone chuckled and I walked towards the kitchen. The smell of lasagna was in the air and I literally heard my stomach growl. Bella looked at me in distaste and walked away to the living room with her nose in the air. _Stuck up necrophiliatic whore.._

Glitter-Boy looked back at me and frowned at my thoughts. _Whatever, it was your fault when you decided to marry the sex-starved bitch. _He sighed and followed after Bella like the whipped boy he was.

Anyways, after they left I noticed that Rosalie and Alice had decided to accompany Seth and I. Seth being Seth had already served himself and I had yet to get a plate. After that was done, I sat back at the table beside him. Alice and Blondie sat across from me, I started eating knowing they would decide how to start a conversation.

"Soo Leah, why didn't you come two days ago when you were supposed to be here?", Alice asked, her little pixie face annoyed. I raised my eyebrow and looked up at her.

"I had an er..emergency to attend to. I had to go to Jacob's because he had to talk about some pack stuff with me and Seth."

"Well, in that case please notify us when you decide to ditch us for some meeting with the mutt", Alice pouted

"Oh, come on Alice, you know it's important otherwise the Italian Mafia will come and kill us all" I reasoned with her

"Well I know what you can make it up with! Shopping trip!!!", she squealed. I felt myself gape at her and my mouth still had food. Rose reached across the table and closed it with a frown on her face. I gave her a pleading look in return and she shook her head. I sighed knowing there was no way out of this one.

"Fine"

"Oh yay! I know which store we'll go to first. Well you need new shoes, skirts, pants, a few perfumes-"

I let her ramble on and finished my meal, Rose was looking at me intently and I gave her a questioning look. Seth had finished halfway through our conversation and gotten up mumbling about how he couldn't eat a meal in peace.

We moved to the living room and Bella didn't move this time, she only pointedly ignored me. Edward looked tense, like the brooding dude he was. He rolled his eyes at my comment and I rolled my eyes back.

I sat down in front of the T.V,which of course had to be a flat screen that still wasn't available in the US, The big leather couch was comfortable and the leeches were buzzing with conversations. Rosalie sat by me and Emmett followed her. She cleared her throat and I looked at her in confusion.

"Have you seen the new blogs?", she whispered in her lowest voice, even though I'm pretty sure most of the vamps heard.

I groaned quietly and gave her a stiff nod,"Yess, I'm going to kill that boy, make someone change him and kill him again!"

"Well what's stopping you? I would have done it by now!", she whispered-yelled and stared at me.

"I haven't been able to locate him. I mean I've told him off by the phone, ignored him, and told people we have nothing to do with each other, but it seems whenever I look for the bastard, he isn't there."I told her

"You mean you don't know his parents own a store? He works there, you could confront him there at his shift."

I honestly felt stupid, I mean how could I not know that? "Oh, well I will, soon." I hadn't noticed the rest of the Cullens and Seth were looking at us with questioning looks, except for Alice.

"What?", I asked them

To my surprise Edward answered,"Your thoughts, they turned extremely angry and I couldn't make out the reason for them"

_Oh._

I seriously did not know why I was telling the leeches before I even told the rest of the pack, but I needed to tell someone other than Rose and Alice.

"I'm just having boy problems. Or more specifically...err...", I didn't know how to explain it so I looked at Rose for some backup.

"Newton's obsessed with Leah and has been telling people about the..._mature_ stuff he _supposedly _does to her and has also been writing it in his blogs", she stated bluntly. Everyone looked even more confused. I sighed and guessed they didn't remember who we were talking about.

See? No one here even mentions his name, and that fuels my anger over his lies even more.

"Mike. Mike Newton, the wannabe Edward Cullen back in high school", Alice said

I glanced up sharply when she said that. Hahaha, wow! Who would want to be Edward-o _Cullen_? I thought my opinion of Mike couldn't be lower but now it is.  
Eddie boy hissed at my thought and promptly said "Plenty of people, thank you." Whoa, damn, he certainly has a huge pole stuck up _his_ ass.

Everyone else seemed to finally get it, but Emmett still looked a bit confused. _Shocker. _"Wait, Mike boy has blogs? WTF? Who writes blogs anymore?"

Jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett and asked for the site since he was still on the computer.

Everyone crowded around him once the page loaded up and I swear I could see their eyes about to pop out. They had mixed reactions, particularly from Seth who had slight tremors on his back, he had to go outside.

Carlisle looked extremely uncomfortable," Well,the boy has a vivid imagination. Err..I'll be in my office. Esme?" She nodded and they both headed off, obviously not knowing how to deal with the situation.

"Oh wow, the boy is lame.I could soo do much better!", Emmett boasted

Jasper gave him a wry smile,"Of course you would, if only you knew how to use correct grammar and punctuation and knew the difference between 'to,two, and too'."

Everyone chuckled and Emmett just huffed and denied it. Alice rolled her eyes and said,"Well apart from being lame, we barely mention him. Not since Bella's wedding." Speaking of Bella she seemed lost in thought and Ed was just looking amused. _Bastard, you think it's funny? _He just raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

I nodded fervently and I could see everyone staring at me."What now? Do I have something on my face?". They shook their heads and it was Jasper who spoke up,"Well no, but we're wondering whatcha gonna do about it."

I sighed and spoke flatly, "Confront the bitch, of course. I'll do it today if I can. Is he on his shift?"

Rose nodded,"Actually any minute now he'll begin it. He sorta got switched to the afternoons." I nodded back at her and thought about the best way to do this. He hadn't texted me lately and I was grateful for that.

Speak of the devil because just then my cellphone rang. I quickly checked who it was from and almost started shaking. _Fuuuck! _Another text from Newton, was I really that capable of jinxing things? I groaned and opened it dreading the possible things. **If your right leg was Thanksgiving and your left leg Christmas, could I come between the holidays? I'm kidding Lee-Lee, I already did. Well at least that's what people think and no matter what you say, they won't believe you. Frustrating isn't it? Until next time Ms. Newton ;)**

I froze in horror. _Ms. NEWTON?!!!?!! _No he could not be serious. I was furious because a part of me knew that what he said was mostly true. Of course the whole people not believing me thing, not the perverted shit he said.

I jumped up and the others looked at me warily, I gave them a hard glance and exclaimed in a fierce tone,"Newton's store. _Now." _

They jumped up and I could practically feel the excitement radiating off of Emmett. Seth came back in looking perplexed and Jasper quickly told him our plan.

Apparently the bloodsuckers didn't want to miss out the _drama_. We piled into the expensive cars and drove towards the damn store.

~~*~~

When we got there I could see a bunch of teenagers hanging around and more importantly Newton was there, laughing with a bunch of guys. Must be on his break because he didn't seem like he would start working anytime soon. Perfect.

The sun wasn't shining, no surprise there at all, so the Cullens could come outside and casually walk around but still be listening. I took a deep breath and noticed the stares of the people as I got out. Seth walked by my side and gave glares to all the boys who dared look at me with speculation. Mike Newton himself was just sitting by some tables near the side of the store, he had a lazy grin on his face.

Seth started trembling slightly and I put my hand on his arm to calm him. The people around Mike were glancing between us and they could sense the atmosphere. I made my way towards Mike and getting closer, I could sense the slight nervousness there. His friends smirked at me and I saw the queen bitch from back at the grocery store. That fueled my anger even more and I could feel my hands start to vibrate. Seth put his hand on my arm and I forced myself to calm down.

We finally got to his table and for a second I just stared at him. He stared back at me and I could feel his eyes start to travel. I growled and he looked up in surprise. My glare was enough for his nervousness to grow and I slammed my hand on the table.

"I want this shit to stop now.", I said, my voice low and scary. He raised an eyebrow and I stared back mockingly.

He looked straight at me and quickly said,"I don't know what you're talking about". I stared incredulously at him and he looked around a tiny bit nervously.

"Don't even try to lie here Newton!", I growled trying to stay calm. He looked back at me with amusement and shrugged.

"I admit, I have been saying stuff about you and me, although it was all true.", I could tell he was showing off for his friends," You can't deny what happened between us Lee-Lee, or do I have to replay your screams for me?" His friends snickered and I so badly wanted to slap that grin off the bitch's face. _Oh no you didn't you smug, overconfident ass licking bastard! _

"The hell I can deny it! Because we _never_ happened you idiotic lying ass whore! I don't know what you've deluded yourself into! It must be some weed, but I can guarantee nothing ever happened. If something did and I had the fucking unfortunate case of amnesia, I'm pretty sure it was nothing special to remember!", I snarled

I could see anger lighting up in his eyes and he stood up,"Who's lying now?! _I'm_ not the whore! From what I clearly remember, it wasn't that way! Especially not when _you _came to _my _house! And even more especially when you were begging for more! If anything, it's you that's the easy skank!"

He's clearly obsessed. I felt absolute fury,"Not true! When will you stop lying to yourself?! I don't even _know _you, but yet you say you fucked me?! Please Mike don't confuse yourself any further, like I told that bitch over there,"I jerked my thumb towards the blond,"all you'll get of me even close to _that_ is your _own _wet dreams! I don't give a flying goddamn fuck for what you're pretty little blogs have to say, but _you_ can't tell _me _what I did or didn't do! I am one hundred percent sure nothing ever and will never happen between us!!"

"How can you be so sure of that?", he asked smiling coldly. I gave him a disgusted glare and was about to answer when I felt warm arms snake around my waist.

"Because she has me.", a husky voice said. Jacob, I turned slowly but his arms had me locked in place. I could feel his breath near my neck and it almost sent shivers down my spine. Mike's eyebrows raised in surprise, then he turned suspicous. I vaguely heard the rest of the pack somewhere near and figured Seth must have called them.

"I thought you were pining over that Bella Swan", Mike sneered. I felt Jacob tense and he answered indifferently.

"You're one to talk. Anyway this isn't about Bella. This is about you leaving Leah _alone_." anyone could hear the underlying 'back off' in his words. I felt fuzzy and warm, knowing Jacob was defending me.

"Why do you even care? As far as I know, you don't have any connection to her at all"

"I'm her boyfriend", he replied smoothly and I could practically hear Seth gag. I was in shock and froze immediately. _Did he really just say that?_ I felt my heart start to race and I didn't really know what to make of it.

"Oh _really_? How interesting that just a short time ago, you hated each other. Prove it, prove that you're truly dating.", he dared and I could sense that he was confident our old hatred for each other would stop us.

A rebellious side of me immediately wanted to prove him wrong and do something but the other side remembered that this was _Jacob_. I didn't have to think apparently because Jake's lips came down onto mine. My heart beat excitedly and while I was stunned at first, I slowly fell into it. His lips were soft and warm, it felt...nice.

I was surprised when I felt his tongue run along my lower lip and I hesitantly allowed him entrance. He was a good kisser, even better than Sam. _No, I can't think about Sam, not now._ My hands instinctively tangled in his hair and I could feel the kiss become deep. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and we broke apart when we needed to catch a breath.

We realized what had happened, and we couldn't meet each others eyes. He kept his hand clasped in mine and turned to Newton who was wearing an amused, yet angry smirk.  
"There's your proof. Now will you leave Leah alone.",he didn't make it a question and the command was there.

"That was just proof, but I never said I would stop.", he said smugly. I really wanted to rip his face out, now.

"Well, then you don't have much of a choice.", I heard the pack and Emmett with Jasper behind us. When I turned around to glance at them, Emmett and Jasper had wide grins. The pack, however looked menacing.

I saw Mike pale a bit and his eyes widened slightly,"Well well well, Ms. Lee-ah you seem to have more than one person to defend you" The pack growled defensively.

The way he said 'defend' made me know it had double meaning. I growled and remarked,"I hope you get the message. Nothing could make me do _anything _with you, so stop your lies and fuck off."

He remained silent after that, but I could see in his eyes that this was far from over. I had embarassed and rejected him, something he wasn't used to.

Yet, as I knew this would only worsen things, I couldn't help but think how great Jacob's lips felt. His arm still around me because everyone was watching.

I finally realized I was attracted to Jacob Black, _unimprinted _Jacob Black.

_I'm screwed.

* * *

_

_**A/N: **Again, thanks to Darlene who helped me when I was stumped :)  
_That was Chapter 4 Longest yet :D  
I hope the confrontation will be to your expectations  
Told you there would be more Blackwater ;)  
I hope you liked it  
The pack's more specific reaction will be in the next chap.  
I kinda feel bad for poor Mike...  
Review, even if you hate it. Flames are helpful


	5. Specifics & More Specifics

_**A/N: Standard disclaimer. I ownz my work though, it came offa my brain, bitchezz  
Hope you enjoy, R&R :D**_

Recap

**He remained silent after that, but I could see in his eyes that this was far from over. I had embarassed and rejected him, something he wasn't used to.**

**Yet, as I knew this would only worsen things, I couldn't help but think how great Jacob's lips felt. His arm still around me because everyone was watching.**

**I finally realized I was attracted to Jacob Black, _unimprinted _Jacob Black.**

**_I'm screwed._**

_**

* * *

**Why you so obsessed with me (Boy I wanna know)  
Lying that you're sexing me (when everybody knows)  
It's clear that you're upset with me  
Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this  
You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusing yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
Seeing right through you like you're bathing in Windex  
Boy why you so obsessed with me?_

_-*-_

We walked into the forest and both the Cullens and the pack surrounded me in a large meadow. Emmett and Jasper were still grinning widely at me and I gave the a puzzled glance. Edward was there and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. _Prude_, I thought and he just growled softly. Esme & Carlisle just seemed weary, probably too much teenage drama. Rosalie and Alice had grim expressions and the pack were both glaring at me expectantly.

Jacob released my waist and I immediately felt empty. He went to stand by Seth who's hands were still shaking. I quickly shoved the feelings away and put my hands on my hips,"Well, what?" I asked the pack. Their stares were annoying me.

They stared at me incredulously and stood there. Edward sighed and shook his head in frustration,"God damn it. Just ask her already!"

That caused everyone to be even more shocked because apparently he never cussed. Like I said, _prick._ He groaned and glared at all of us. The pack finally seemed to recover and they turned on me.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us? How did this happen? Was he telling the truth?! Why is he so obsessed with you? How does he know you? Where is he getting the information from?!", they bombarded me with questions and I cringed back.

"Well to the ones I can answer easily..NO HE WAS NOT TELLING THE TRUTH! I sincerely know he made it up. Hold on for the next questions. I guess I'll have to start with how this whole damn mess began"

"I do hope so, because I am intensely curious to find out how he could have made those up on his own.", a cold voice stated behind me. I froze and looked at Jacob in disbelief. He shrugged sheepishly and mouthed an _I'm sorry._ I only glowered at him and turned to Seth who became even more angry. Quil and Embry also tensed up.

_Why oh why now? Is my situation so important, they needed to call the other pack? Which includes Sam, jackass #1!_

Rosalie hissed as he came into the clearing. The rest of his pack came closely behind almost like a synchronized army. I rolled my eyes and I heard Jasper chuckle.

"Of course you are. But _I'm _intensely curious as to why you think you're presence is required." I shot back

"Well now that you've gotten an _obsessor_,"he sneered,"We have to be here. Someone obsessed is close to a stalker, and if he sees you phase, the tribe is in trouble." His tone made it seem like it was my fault.

I heard Jake growl and urge me to go on. I sighed and ignored Sam's smug face. _Bitch._ "Well....

**__**__**

_I walked to the rocky cliff. Cliff diving was an exhilarating sport that let me forget all me worries. I had agreed to go with Seth and the pack. We weren't alone however, because a couple of teenagers from Forks were also there. I didn't mind though, because they were usually the typical teens who avoided the big bad older kids from the Rez. This group, I soon found out was more outgoing._

_I walked to the edge with only short shorts and a fitting tank top. By my side was Seth and Embry. Jacob and Quil lagged behind, all of them in trunks. I was filled with pride, my little brother was coming close to having a 8 pack. Quil let out a whoop when we got close. We had dropped out towels at the shore and we were ready to jump. _

_Embry went first, then Jacob who let out a howl which caused a few stares. I shook my head at him in exasperation, we all looked graceful. Seth went and when it was my turn, I felt a tap on my shoulder. A blonde spiky haired boy with blue eyes smiled at me. I gave him a half smile and annoyance went through me. _

_"Hey! You from the Rez here?"_

_"Ummm..yeah."_

_"That must be awesome, always living near the water"_

_"Yeah...I guess so."  
_

_"Cool, so is this your first dive? I know a bit, it's ok to be a bit worried at first. I wasn't but I've heard starters do.", Ok my opinion just went waay down for this dude. Cocky much?_

_"Actually, this is isn't my first. So if you excuse me, I don't want to delay it any longer", I snapped and then went flying down. I know not much people jumped without looking, but I knew this already._

_The adrenaline was wicked! I loved the feeling, the sense of pure freedom. That's why all the kids love it. The fall was awesome altogether and when I reached the water, I swam to the shore. The pack cheered for my fall and quickly trudged back up to jump again. I was about to go after them when I heard that familiar voice. I mentally cringed and tried to hurry up without making it look inhuman. _

_The crowd was bigger than I thought. This worked greatly to my advantage, and I quickly hurried to blend in hoping I'd lost the dude. To my very bad luck,he kept up and I sighed in exasperation. I began to walk faster but he reached me. Damn_

_I didn't even know his name. Shit. "Woa! I definitely believe you after I saw that fall! You're a freakin professional!"_

_I laughed a fake laugh, and hoped to God that I could get away from him,"That's nice of you to say....uhhh"_

_"Mike. Mike Newton.", he grinned confidently and I saw a couple of girls staring. Great a over confident bonehead._

_"Right. Nice to meet you Mike.", I dismissed him_

_He followed me, my patience was running out and as much as I was trying to change from being a bitter harpy, I don't think I could resist._

_"That's pretty hot, ya know? I've never met a girl who wasn't afraid to dive", he tried to put his arm around my waist but I quickly moved away.  
_

_Goddamn it,"Well there aren't much girls like me out there. But if you could please excuse me, I have to go find my brother." Irritation leaked through my voice._

_He nodded slowly, confused as to why I would reject him. Guess he finally found a girl he couldn't impress. He walked away and sat next to a fake redhead. She smiled dreamily at him. Wow, he had so many girls yet he couldn't hit this. I walked tiredly to my brother, my shirt see through and I could feel Mike Newton's slightly angry stare. _

_I hope that was the last I saw of him._

**__**__**

When I finished the story, I looked up at everyone. The Cullens were quiet and serious, except for Emmett and I could see a slight amusement in his eyes. The packs were tense and I saw Sam's very very unnoticeable shaking. Jacob had a similar reaction and I wondered why. Seth of course was mad, Embry and Quil both solemn.

"_That's_ the fucking reason for all of this? _That?!_ Damn, Newton is such a drama queen", Emmett scoffed. Everyone looked at him, some agreeing. Hell _I _agree with him. I don't know why he made such a big fucking deal out of all that happened.

Sam nodded to himself and he looked deep in thought. I rolled my eyes and snorted. He looked up and said," Well I see no immediate danger with just a young, delusional high schooler. I don't think we're required to do anything. All we need is for Leah to set her problems straight"

I whipped around a gave him a death glare," Then just go! You're not needed here!" He glared at me and paraded his pack back to La Push. Ughhh...stupid bitch.

I faced the rest of them," Oh and to answer the earlier questions...I didn't tell you because you were busy. LIES! Like I said before and I have no clue where he got the info from"

They decided to give me a rest and we went back to the mansion. Quil and Embry were a little uneasy around the Cullens, but when it came to being with Jake, they didn't complain...much.

I really needed some chill out time and the Cullen's snacks and exclusive T.V promised just that. What a long day, I needed ice-cream.

~~*~~

It was two days later he decided to strike again. This time with text message, which I promptly ignored, and a new blog. So this fiasco was supposedly, a joke between him and me and that we actually loved each other and blah blah blah. Gag-worthy shit he wrote. I mean seriously, not much people will believe him. I guess most might, but they'll have their _does_ know that he's upset with me. Whether it was a joke or whatever, but they do know he's upset.

But really poor Mike Newton is losing his mind and wasting his time. I mean it's confusing him and he's all fired up with anger, when I can see right through him. He really _cannot _accept rejection. Jake agreed one time when we were hanging out at my place. He was furious when he saw the rest of the blogs and he was dead set on killing Newton. Because of the stupid attraction, I felt...nice when Jake showed his concern. Of course, I would be concerned too if some whore was lying about him.

Things had gotten more intense with Jake and sometimes I wondered if he liked me too. God, I feel like such a middle school girl.

So to take my mind off things, Alice had called a meeting for a surprise.

We were all in the dining room and waiting impatiently for the 'news'.

"Hello guys, thank you for coming. I have a very exciting announcement.", Alice said business-like.

Everyone sighed and just looked at her. She cleared her throat and smiled widely. "We're throwing a party! In order to celebrate Halloween!", she squealed

Everyone groaned and Carlisle and Esme looked wary. They probably had enough of her insane parties. Jasper sighed while Edward shook his head. Bella looked nervous, probably because she didn't want everyone to see her. Damnit she was a bigger drama queen than Alice at times. Emmett and Rose were the only ones who actually seemed interested in this development.

Pixie frowned at our lack of enthusiasm. With a glare for everyone she continued," We will be dressing up, will be a glamorous esque theme. Anyone famous, anyone from a model to an actor to a fashion designer to a singer. We will also have some of us go up and perform, it's an open call so anyone from the hosts to the guests can preform their choice."

The crowd remained mildly interested and she hissed at us,"At least please, please _act_ like you're interested. I really want us to have a huge party, and a way to have fun. We need to hang loose from the recent Volturi crap and Newton deal. Please?"

No one could escape the Pixie-Charm so everyone mumbled an agreement. She clapped happily and went to thank everyone.

She really looved parties. I guess because of the whole not remembering how to be human. Shit, then she probably doesn't know how it feels like to get drunk or have a hang over. I huess I could kick up the enthusiasm for Alice. She was a pretty good friend, and did great handling the Italian killers.

But how will this help my situation? I thought deeply looking at each pack member. Jake's leg brushed mine and I swear I saw goosebumps on my own. Damnitttt he was smexii. Ok harmones, bad harmones, bad.

Embry looked up at me and grimaced slightly when Alice gave gim a tight hug. Quil did the same, but he was a bit more at ease, since Emmett was somewhat like him. Jake winced when he saw Bella and Edweird snuggling up. I sighed, knowing he might not be over her. Seth looked happy, of course the little punk. He grinned at me and I really randomly wondered how he would look like with a grill or something like that.

The idea hit me. It might seem childish or even pointless but this whole obsession has been too. Mike wouldn't leave me alone no matter how much I denied and confronted him and told him off. He would not give up no matter what, not until I admitted defeat. The idea grew more and more and I had it.

And the party was the _perfect_ place. Everyone would be there it was a Cullen party, _the_ best parties. I had a way to get revenge

_After all __if you can't beat them, join them.  
_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a looong time :(  
I had a writer's block and I improvise  
So whenever I write a chapter I make it up as I go along XD  
**_

_**Special thanks to Darlene (EdwardsGurl09) for being there always :D**_

_**I know some of you were wondering exactly, how it started so I hope it was good enough  
There will probably be 2 more chapters until it's finished  
Bcuz this one was the chorus and I know you probably don't want too much chaps on it  
I hope this one goes up to your expectations and review!**_

_**Yeah I'mma review whore, whatevezz :D --FascinationPhase is awesome for this qoute  
Member, flames are also helpful**_


	6. Sorry, I hate these too Important!

Little Girlie Wolf here :]

I know, I know.

Long time no see, right? ):

I am absolutely aware that ANs on fanfiction are 'illegal'. So please do NOT review, I will replace this with a real chapter! You can still PM me, please; you are welcome to do so.

I just wanted to let you guys know I'm still alive, and sorry. I have _so _much to say.

Thanks to you first of all, for staying with this story. Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!! You guys are truly awesome :D

Ok, now what I want to say. Wow. I'm so disappointed in myself. I was aiming to have this finished by OCTOBER 2009!! And look...it's been _months_ since I've updated. I really don't have a reason, or excuse. I'm naturally a _very _lazy person, and that is bad if you want to write a chapter story.

Don't think I never even thought about this, I did! Almost every day it was like..get your ass up! Start writing, they can see you're reviewing..START WRITING!! I couldn't get inspiration and now the song is _way _out of style. I'm sorry to you readers, I'm disappointed too. I don't want to make excuses, I have none anyway, and I also want to say more.

I _have _grown these months on my hiatus, especially as a writer. My spelling, wording, dialect, and grammar have gotten better. Grammar is still a tough one with me. (As you can tell.)

So, I was going over these chapters and was absolutely horrified by the grammar and organization of my story!!! I was..shocked at how bad I was! I mean if I wasn't the author, and I saw the first line of the story, I wouldn't read it!! I do that..you're story has horrible sentences, grammar, character OOC-ness, I'll skip it! I can just imagine what the literature police (or whatever they're called) on fanfiction would say if they opened this. My cheeks burn at the mere thought. *.*

Anyway, during my hiatus I have read other people's stories. I studied their way of writing, sentence structure, character control, storyline, flaws, and critique they got. I was truly amazed and inspired by how they write and cringed at how mine looked. So I PROMISE to make my future chapters better and more understandable.

So here's the end (I'm sorry for making it so long), I WILL finish this story!!! I just want to know if I should redo these chapters and make them better, or go ahead and try to write the next two or three. I say three because during my scan of this, I caught some things that could add to the storyline. I really want to know you're opinion and thoughts on this. Please PM me and tell me what you think.

I have the next chapter like, 25% finished. I will update when you respond, because the next chapters do depend on the response I get. Again, DO NOT REVIEW THIS.

Thanks so much (:

Until next time...


End file.
